Vulva Smiles KPopp
Vulva Smiles KPopp is one of the first born children and twins, alongside her brother Tentacle Testi. in the Sims 4 Pregnant Challenge. During her first few appearances, she was shown to have anger issues but later maintained them in the recent episodes, where she had developed a soft side. It is also said that Vulva will be aged up if the viewers decided to move on from VaggySunshine and just continue with her (Vulva). Biography Early life Vulva Smiles KPopp was born on September 7, 2014 in Oasis Springs, alongside her twin Tentacle Testi KPopp. She is the oldest child, in record, since the first pop-up window had revealed that VaggySunshine had given birth to a girl. After being breast-fed and being played with her biological father Julio, she was the second one to be aged up into a child, with her brother Tentacle being the first. She was given superior traits than her brother, since she had intelligent traits from her fun and swaggy brother. And the time she spent for the whole first birth episode, she was shown to be an angry child, after having to be insulted by her brother and it even showed that Tentacle detests Vulva, possibly because she was smarter than him. They were forced to bond by KPopp, which worked for a short amount of time. Current Life Vulva Smiles had moved on from her tough childhood beginnings and started to care less about the scenerios happening around her, in which she didn't bother to debate against her mother's wishes to marry Thomas and destroy the Wurth household and even started to bond with her brother. She is also shown to have finally managed her anger issues from past episodes and started developing a soft side. After the sudden passing of Colt Wurth and VaggySunshine, she cheered up her half-brother Pee Stain whom witnessed the deaths right in front of him, in which KPopp had grown immediately attached to her (Vulva Smiles) and likes her so much as well. Following the deaths, KPopp had asked the viewers if she should age up Vulva and continue the challenge with her, or just ressurect VaggySunshine. Anorexia , or Ana as she is now called, took over the Pregnant challange as Vulva and her sibling's aunty. Vulva and her siblings where ignored by Ana until she was able to get pregnant, and after Pee Stain was caught crying in the shower Ana started to warm up to the kids and they all enjoyed a meal together. She was aged up in Episode 13 with her brother Testi. In episode 14 Vulva gained a bit of weight, KPopp theorised it was because she made a big deal about Vulva's big booty, so Vulva gained a even bigger booty. Gallery Baby Smiles 1.png|Vulva Smiles as a baby. Baby Smiles 2.png|Tom Wurth holding Vulva. Swag Glow.png|Child Vulva showing off her glowing swag. Meeting daddy.png|Child Vulva and child Testi getting to meet their father. Angry smiless.png|Child Vulva in an angry mood. Deargod.png|Child Vulva in a bored mood. Hanging outime.png|The Child Vaggy Siblings hanging out. VSKPopp.png|Vulva "flirting with her food" as a teen. Smiles Kid.png|Vulva Smiles as a kid with the mood Happy Eyyyyyywhatsa.png|Teen Vulva in a Playful mood. DE Flurt.png|Teen Vulva in a Flirty mood. Kpoppppppb.png|BOOM! LOOK AT THAT BOOTY! Spoopyy.png|Happy Teen Vulva before she became larger. BDAYSELFIE.png|Birthday Selfie! Category:VaggySunshine KPopp's children (The Sims 4) Category:Sims 4 Category:Female Category:Twin